DxD: Uno para todos y todos para uno
by Slayer-410
Summary: Aparte de ser el dragón emperador rojo, este Issei posee la habilidad especial de invocar cosas. ¿Cómo podrá afectar esto al canon de DxD? Eso es algo que ni siquiera los dioses parecen conocer.
1. Prologo

**DxD: Uno para todos y todos para uno.**

 **Prologo:**

Escasos minutos antes de la cita de Issei, el castaño decidió pararse en una tienda de cartas en la que vio en exposición la nueva colección de cartas basadas en el juego de celular, Fate Grand Order.

-No sabía que habían sacado cartas del juego. ¡Lucky!

El joven no se lo pensó dos veces antes de entrar en la tienda y comparar un sobre de diez cartas, el castaño hubiera querido comprar más pero sus fondos necesitaban ser reservados para la cita con Yuma.

-¡Veamos si me sale alguna Waifu!

El joven abrió el sobre y rápidamente saco las doce cartas que contenía en su interior.

Primera carta emblema de Rider nivel 3, segunda sorcery ore, tercera prevención, cuarta Lancer Cu Culain, otra prevención, Destrucción, Emblema multiusos, Emblema de Rider nivel 1, Meditación, Asterius berserker, La moto de saber y por último Archer Euryale.

-Genial, solo dos Servants de plata, una sí que es chica, pero me ha tocado la plana. El otro Cu Culain no me da muy buena espina ya que siempre acaba muriendo.

El castaño soltó un suspiro pensando en lo bueno que hubieran sido Francis Drake o al menos Boudica.

-¡Oh, tienes a Cu Culain! ¡Te lo cambio por Kiyohime!

Un chico random que pasaba por el parque le ofreció el cambio, y viendo que no era la Kiyohime normal sino la versión dorada de Lancer no se lo pensó un momento y se la cambio al chico.

-Gracias hermano, con esta al fin tengo la colección entera.

El chico se fue todo contento saltando por la calle y el castaño coloco su nueva carta en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón a modo de amuleto para su cita con Yuma.

-Lo siento. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo esperando?

-¡No! Acabo de llegar… jajaja.

El castaño siempre había querido decir esa frase, y una vez dicho eso estuvo completamente en el cielo en el momento que Yuma lo agarró del brazo colocándolo justamente en mitad de sus enormes Oppais.

-Lololololololo-

-Oye Issei.

-Si Yuma.

-¿Puedo pedirte una cosa?

"¡El momento ha llegado! ¡El beso de despedida en parque tras la primera cita!"

El castaño gritaba emocionado en su mente mientras que la pelinegra se acercaba juguetonamente a la fuente del parque.

-¿Te importaría morirte?

-Ah, perdona… ¿Podrías repetirlo?

Pregunta el castaño pensando que había escuchado mal.

-Que si te importaría morirte.

Responde la pelinegra mientras dos alas negras se extienden desde su espalda dotándola de un aura amenazante.

-Estos días que he pasado contigo… ¡Han sido divertidos!

La chica comienza a volar en el cielo y conjura una lanza de luz en su mano, hacto seguido la lanza contra el sorprendido castaño, el cual la consigue esquivar por pura suerte.

El castaño mira el lugar en el que se encontraba escasos momentos atrás y observa como el suelo está roto.

-¿por qué haces esto Yuma?

Pregunta el castaño asustado mientras el ángel caído vuelve a conjurar una lanza en su mano.

-Lo siento. Siendo una amenaza tenía que librarme de ti en algún momento. En todo caso, culpa a los dioses por ponerte ese artefacto sagrado en tu cuerpo.

El castaño no entendía nada y solo podía limitarse a esquivar las numerosas lanzas de luz que se precipitaban del cielo hacia donde él se encontraba.

"Artefacto sagrado… No sé qué es eso. Pero… Es cierto siempre esta eso…"

Piensa el castaño mientras recuerda cierto incidente cuando era más pequeño en el cual su profesora particular de inglés le prohibió emplear su poder especial a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario.

"Lo siento mucho Sensei pero… Creo que no me queda de otra"

El chico malamente rebusca en su bolsillo y saca la carta dorada que le había intercambiado el niño del parque.

-No me gusta hacer esto pero no tengo opción. Lo siento Sensei.

El castaño observa la carta, cierra los ojos e inmediatamente comienza a tiritar al mismo tiempo que un torrente de partículas de luz se arremolina delante de él dando lugar a la aparición de una silueta.

-¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?

Pregunta Yuma mientras la silueta de luz explota en un torrente luminoso dorado dejando en su lugar a una chica de cabello azul y ojos dorados, la cual llevaba una naginata y un Kimono blanco con motivos amarillos y negros.

-Fufufufu. Maestro~ ¡Soy tu Kiyohime! Aunque resulta un poco vergonzoso exponer tanta piel en público… Pero, es especialmente solo para ti. ¿Maestro?

El ángel caído parecía confundido ante la aparición de esa extraña mujer, por otro lado el castaño no podía evitar ponerse colorado ante las palabras que le acababa de dedicar la peliazul.

-No sé cómo has hecho eso pero… ¡Eso no quita que sigas siendo mi objetivo así que muere!

Grita Yuma mientras vuelve a lanzar una lanza de luz con el objetivo de ensartar al castaño. Sin embargo para la sorpresa del ángel caído, la mujer en quimono movió su naginata a gran velocidad, disipando con su movimiento el avance de la lanza de luz.

-¿Cómo lo has…?

-La naginata es una práctica común entre las doncellas… Algo así como la Espada del Dragón Verde Ascendente estaría bien, ¿verdad?

Explica la peliazul mientras mueve su naginata para apuntar al ángel caído que sobrevolaba el parque.

-Puede que sea una persona de malos modales, pero… Es mi trabajo proteger este matrimonio… como una esposa, ¡Yo seré tu oponente!

El castaño solo podía mirar con incredulidad como la chica con kimono aparecía y desaparecía a gran velocidad, mientras intentaba golpear a Yuma.

El combate, si es que acaso a esto se le puede llamar combate apenas duro unos segundos antes de que Yuma callera del cielo dolorida fruto de haber perdido un ala por culpa de la Naginata de Kiyohime.

-¡Maldición! ¡Saber que no pienso olvidar esta humillación!

Grita la pelinegra mientras desaparece en un círculo mágico de teletransporte dejando al castaño a solas con la chica dragón en kimono.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarme Kiyohime. Ahora es hora de que regreses.

Explica el castaño mientras intenta devolver a Kiyohime al lugar del que ha venido, sin embargo la chica Dragón no parece tener los mismos planes en mente.

-¡Noooooooo! ¡Ni hablar de volver ahora! Apenas acabamos de conocernos y ya quieres devolverme al Trono de los Héroes… ¡Ni loca!

Grita la dragona mientras zarandea al castaño como si fuera un muñeco.

"¿Por qué de entre todos los sirvientes tenía que invocar a Kiyohime? Aunque he de reconocer que es bastante mona"

Piensa el castaño mientras en su cara se dibuja una expresión divertida. De forma inadvertida para el castaño, la carta que había empleado como catalizador para traer a Kiyohime cae al suelo fruto del zarandeo.

-¡Lo entiendo! ¡Está bien! ¡Puedes quedarte así que para de zarandearme!

-¿En serio?

-¡En serio!

Responde el castaño con sinceridad sabiendo por su experiencia en el juego de celular que mentirle a Kiyohime es algo que un maestro nuca debería de hacer. Y mucho menos si no posee sellos de comando como es el caso de Issei.

-¡Gracias! ¡Maestro!

Responde la peliazul mientras le da un abrazo de oso a Issei, el cual está en el punto medio entre el placer que siente al sentir los Oppai de Kiyohime y la fuerza que esta procesa capaz de romper un hueso con suma facilidad.

-Por ahora lo mejor será volver a casa. ¿Puedes adoptar forma astral?

-Claro. Estaré siempre a tu lado así que no dudes en llamarme~ ¡Maestro!

La peliazul desaparece entre partículas de luz y el castaño decide regresar a casa, mientras tanto en unos arbustos cercanos una chica de cabello blanco y ojos dorados se acercaba al centro del parque para recoger la carta que había perdido el castaño.

-Presidenta. Necesitamos hablar…

 **-Lololololololololololo-**

-Levántate, si no lo haces te besare.

El castaño apaga el despertador de mala gana y comienza a levantarse con ojeras muestra de haber dormido poco.

"Entre el intento de asesinato de Yuma y Kiyohime destruyendo todos mis posters y artículos H, el día de ayer no fue el mejor de mi vida. ¡Qué desgracia! "

Gritaba en sus pensamientos el castaño mientras derramaba lagrimas por la pérdida de su querida colección de debajo de la cama.

El castaño de mala manera tomo el desayuno y emprendió el camino hacia la academia Kuoh. El tiempo era estupendo y había un montón de chicas bonitas con grandes Oppais pero…

{¡No debes! ¡No mires a otras chicas aparte de mí!}

Sí, si bien en un principio Issei había pensado que sería increíble tener a una Yandere en su harem. Ahora mismo estaba replanteándose seriamente que eso fuera una buena idea.

-Disculpa Kiyohime… ¿Acaso ni siquiera puedo mirar a otras chicas?

{¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Conmigo es más que suficiente!}

"¡Qué desgracia!"

El castaño llego a la escuela y tras saludar a duras penas a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, se dirigió directamente a su clase donde inmediatamente recostó su cabeza en su pupitre.

-Me muero de sueño…

-¿Qué ocurre Issei? Otra vez te quedaste hasta tarde viendo alguna película porno.

-¡Por supuesto qué no Matsuda! Mi querida colección… (snif, snif) Ha pasado a mejor vida.

El trió de pervertidos en conjunto comienza a lamentar la enorme perdida, ya que el joven castaño poseí la mejor colección de los tres.

Las clases para el castaño fueron más agobiantes de lo normal ya que tener a un espíritu heroico gritándote en tu mente no es algo muy normal que se diga.

En el descanso para la comida una persona inusual interrumpió en el aula.

-Kyaaaaaa. Kiba-kun.

Sí, de entre todas las personas que podrían entrar tenía que ser el guaperas de Kiba Yuto. El castaño con solo mirarle no podía evitar sentirse de mal humor.

-Perdón por la interrupción ¿Tú eres Issei Hyodou?

-Ah… Qué necesita el príncipe encantador de nosotros los peones.

Pregunta el castaño con desgana.

-La senpai Rias te está buscando.

-¿La senpai Rias?

{¡Nada de engañarme con otras chicas!}

Interrumpe Kiyohime en la mente del castaño haciendo que este se estremezca como si tuviera dolor de cabeza.

-Está bien. Te acompañare.

{¡No! ¡¿Por qué no me haces caso?!}

El castaño decide ignorar las pataletas del espíritu heroico y acompañar a Kiba hasta el club de investigación de lo oculto. Una vez allí tuvo que aguantar el mayor dolor de cabeza de su vida al escuchar a Kiyohime quejarse de la forma en que miraba a todas las chicas de dicho club.

"Qué bien me vendría una aspirina en este momento"

La presidenta Rias Gremory tosió levemente para ganar la atención del castaño, y una vez la tubo, decidió comenzar a hablar.

-Me consta que ayer tuviste un encuentro desafortunado con un ángel caído. ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso?

Pregunta el castaño al mismo tiempo que todos los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto sacan alas con forma de murciélago de su espalda.

-Mi nombre es Rias Gremory, heredera del clan Gremory y Demonio encargado del territorio de Kuoh. Un grupo de ángeles caídos se ha infiltrado en nuestro territorio, y debido al cese al fuego de las tres facciones no podemos emprender ninguna clase de acción en su contra a no ser que ellos ataquen primero. Es una suerte que hayas conseguido salir con vida de ese ataque. Si me permites la pregunta… ¿Cómo lo has hecho para sobrevivir al ataque de un ángel caído siendo un humano ordinario con un artefacto sagrado sin despertar?

Bombardea la pelirroja al castaño con toda esa información y esta simplemente responde con un ¿Qué? A lo que el demonio carmesí decide responder con mucha paciencia. Esta le explico acerca del mundo de lo sobrenatural, acerca de las tres facciones, y una vez metidos en detalles volvió a preguntar cómo se las había apañado para sobrevivir.

-Eso… Supongo que no tiene caso ocultarlo. Veras senpai, desde que era pequeño siempre he tenido un poder sobrenatural, poder que siempre he ocultado y sellado ya que Sensei me pidió que lo hiciera. No voy a entrar en detalles, simplemente me limitare a decir que ese poder me permite invocar cosas. Y en este caso… ¿Podrías presentarte Kiyohime?

El espíritu heroico decide materializarse ante la petición de su maestro, pero para la sorpresa de todos en la sala, y en especial Issei, esta lo hace apareciendo sentada sobre la entrepierna de Issei, colocándose en una posición que denota que el castaño es de su propiedad y nadie va a quitárselo.

-Sirviente de la clase Lancer. Kiyohime. No intentéis quitarme a mi master porque si es así (mirada amenazante) …Dudo que queráis saber lo que os podría aguardar.

Mientras que Kiba, Koneko y Akeno se preparaban para lo que fuera que esa amenazante joven pudiera hacerles, Rias se levantó de un salto de su asiento y comenzó a saltar como una niña pequeña mientras observaba al espíritu heroico.

El castaño no pudo evitar llevar su mirada ante los enormes melones rebotantes de la pelirroja, y por culpa de dicha acción se llevó un buen mordisco en el brazo por parte del espíritu heroico.

-¡Auuu!

-¡Te he dicho que nada de mirar a otras chicas!

El castaño solo pudo aguantar el dolor mientras Koneko miraba con aprobación la acción de la peliazul.

-¿Eres un espíritu heroico auténtico?

-Lo soy. ¿Acaso mi sola presencia no es suficiente para probarlo?

-¡Increíble! ¿Cómo has hecho para conseguir un espíritu heroico Issei?

-Ya he dicho antes que mi poder especial es la invocación ¿no?

La pelirroja no puede evitar las ganas de obtener al castaño dentro de su nobleza, y rápidamente decide poner sobre la mesa su proposición.

-Issei. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de volverte un demonio de mi nobleza, y así poder conseguir un harem en un futuro. ¿Qué me dices?

-¡Harem! ¡Por supuesto que acept-! ¡Kyaaaa!

El castaño es interrumpido nuevamente por un mordisco de la chica Dragón.

-¡¿Qué te he dicho antes?! ¡He dicho que nada de harem! ¡Conmigo es más que suficiente! Lo siento Rias Gremory, pero no puedo permitir que mi maestro acepte tu petición. ¡Buenas Tardes y adiós!

El espíritu heroico carga a Issei cual si fuera una princesa y en un rápido movimiento salta por la ventana dejando a los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto completamente en silencio, haciendo que los gritos de niña de Issei al caer de un tercer piso en los brazos de una chica, resuenen en el interior del edificio.

-¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar?

No puede evitar preguntarse Kiba mientras Koneko asiente y Akeno se ríe maliciosamente al ver la cara de asombro de Rias.


	2. Life 1: Una monja entra en escena

**Life 1**

Nuestro castaño favorito se encontraba sentado en la mesa de su casa tomando la cena mientras sentía unos terribles nervios. ¿Por qué estaba nervioso? Bueno, supongo que tener a una belleza con kimono sentada a tu lado mientras tus padres no paran de mirarte como si acabara de obrarse un milagro, es un buen motivo.

-Cariño… Podías habernos avisado que tenías novia. Si lo hubieras hecho habría preparado una celebración.

-¡Mamá!

-Tu madre lleva razón Issei. Siempre hemos estado preocupados de que nunca tendríamos nietos pero… (Lágrimas en los ojos) Parece que eso ya no es una preocupación.

-¡Papá! ¿Por qué estás llorando?

-Entiéndenos Ise, desde que eras pequeño has tenido unas tendencias pervertidas muy exageradas. Es por eso que creíamos que jamás obtendrías una chica que te pudiera soportar.

-No se preocupe, Madre. Yo me encargaré de apartar a Issei del camino de la perversión y convertirlo en un auténtico caballero.

Proclama el espíritu heroico con orgullo mientras la señora Hyodou la toma de las manos.

-En verdad eres un cielo Hime-chan. Estamos muy agradecidos que te hayas fijado en un tonto como nuestro hijo.

-¡Mamá!

El castaño estaba rojo de vergüenza y apenas podía soportarlo más, es por eso que tranquilamente apartó su plato y se retiró a su habitación para huir de la vergüenza que estaba pasando.

El joven se acostó boca arriba en su cama y estiro su brazo izquierdo hacia el cielo.

-Mi vida ordinaria se ha ido al traste. Y todo por culpa de esto…

Se queja el castaño mientras su brazo izquierdo pasa a estar recubierto por un guantelete carmesí con una joya verde en el centro.

La presidenta del club de investigación de lo oculto le había mostrado como activar su artefacto sagrado, y al verlo le confirmo que se trataba de un Twice Critical, un artefacto sagrado de origen dracónico con la habilidad de duplicar el poder del usuario.

El castaño hizo desaparecer su artefacto sagrado y comenzó a pensar acerca de lo que estaría haciendo Yuma. Si es cierto que la pelinegra había intentado matarle, eso no quita que el castaño siguiera teniendo sentimientos por ella.

 **-Lololololololololololo-**

Inglaterra

-Así que el pequeño Ise ha roto su promesa… ¿Han pasado ya nueve años? ¿Me pregunto qué le habrá llevado a desobedecerme? Por lo que me mostro, el joven no es la clase de chico que rompe sus promesas así como así.

Murmuro para sí misma Valérie Henderson, una mujer rubia de ojos verdes que apenas aparentaba tener veinticuatro años a pesar de haber pasado ya los 70. Es en casos como el suyo en los que te das cuenta cuan increíble puede ser el dominio del aura.

-¿Qué deberíamos hacer líder? No creo que podamos dejar solo al Nexo en mitad del territorio de los demonios.

Pregunto una joven de baja estatura, piel morena, ojos azul zafiro y media melena color ceniza.

-Cierto es Francisca. El Nexo no puede caer en manos de cualquiera de las tres facciones. Su poder viene de la humanidad y en la humanidad debe quedar.

La rubia rebusco en uno de los cajones de su escritorio y de este sacó una carta en la que venía grabada una dirección.

-En este sobre viene escrita la dirección del Nexo, su nombre es Issei Hyodou, tiene quince años y asiste al mismo instituto en el que residen las hermanas de dos de los cuatro señores demonio. Tu misión será infiltrarte en la academia y vigilar de cerca al Nexo. ¿Acaso no es una suerte que ambos tengáis la misma edad?

-Como usted pida mi señora. Partiré inmediatamente para el Japón.

-No tan rápido señorita Sutton. No sabemos qué es lo que ha forzado al Nexo a emplear su poder, es por eso que será mejor que lleves contigo a Vítor Foth.

Ante la mención de ese nombre, la pequeña Francisca no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrió.

-¿Tan peligrosa es la misión que tengo que llevar conmigo al Titán de la destrucción?

-No. Dudo que ocurra ningún incidente. La ciudad de Kuoh ha demostrado ser uno de los puntos con menor actividad sobrenatural. No es por nada que las hermanas de los señores demoniacos están ahí. De cualquier forma Vítor solo es un seguro, no creo que haga falta su intervención.

-¿Acaso el Titán aceptará ir al Japón así como así?

-No te preocupes. Estoy bastante segura que aceptará gustosamente esta misión.

Responde Valérie mientras sonríe de forma confiada, Francisca simplemente se limita a obedecer y tras una pequeña reverencia procede a poner rumbo a Japón.

 **-Lololololololololololololololol-**

Kuoh, Fin de semana

El castaño se encontraba mirando su monedero mientras se lamentaba por lo liviano que se había vuelto en una sola mañana. El atuendo de Kiyohime tenía que ampliarse y es por ello que al castaño no le quedo de otra que tirar de sus ahorros para comprar toda la ropa que la chica Dragón pudiera necesitar.

-Una pena mis ahorros pero… ¡Ha merecido totalmente la pena!

Exclama el castaño mientras recuerda la escena de Kiyohime probándose toda clase de modelos y consultándole al castaño qué tal le quedaban. Y para la desgracia de la nariz del castaño esto también incluyo lencería, cosa que le hizo sangrar por la nariz más de una vez.

Issei se encontraba en mitad de un parque infantil de Kuoh mientras esperaba a que Kiyohime regresara de ir a dejar las bolsas a su casa. El joven le había dicho que no hacía falta, que él las llevaría. Sin embargo la dragona tenía otros planes en mente, y es por eso que había decidido regresar para dejar las bolsas.

-¡Qué día más bueno!

Los pájaros cantaban y el ambiente que se respiraba en el parque era de lo más apacible. El castaño estaba seguro de que si cerraba los ojos acabaría durmiéndose ahí mismo.

-¡UAAH!

-Plaf-

El castaño vuelve su atención ante la dirección en la que provenía el grito, y ahí se encuentra a una monja.

-¡Braguitas!

Exclamo el castaño, inmediatamente después miro hacia ambos lados como si esperara recibir un mordisco y al ver que la dragona no estaba presente simplemente suspiro de alivio.

-Auch… ¿Con qué he tropezado?

La monja no estaba hablando en japonés, sin embargo el castaño poseía un colgante que extiende un aura telepática de traducción, por lo que comunicarse con la monja no le resultaría ningún problema.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si… No te preocupes.

'¿Me entiende?'

Pensó la monja mientras miraba al joven castaño, el cual amablemente le extendió la mano para que pudiera levantarse.

-¿Estás bien? Toma.

El castaño le ofrece el hábito que se le había caído al suelo al tropezar. La joven monja se lo vuelve a colocar en la cabeza y sonríe.

-¡Muchas gracias!

"Qué guapa…"

El castaño no puede evitar sonrojarse ante el derroche de ternura que emanaba la rubia. El joven no sabía por qué pero en su interior comenzaba a brotar un sentimiento de querer proteger a esa pequeña criatura que tenía delante.

-E-Esto… ¿Pasa algo?

Pregunta la monja al castaño el cual se había quedado embobado mirando a la monja.

-¡Ah! ¡Pe-perdón! ¡Ah! Tu maleta…

El castaño se percató de que la maleta de la monja se había abierto debido al golpe, y su ropa se encontraba desperdigada sobre el suelo.

-¿Te ayudo?

-¡Ah! ¡Puedo hacerlo yo sola!

Declara la monja enérgicamente mientras Issei abre el pañuelo que creía haber recogido del suelo, solo para darse cuenta de que eran unas braguitas blancas con un lacito en la parte delantera.

-¡¿UAAH?! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!

La monja arrebato las bragas de su mano y a una velocidad increíble volvió a armar su maleta mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate.

-Uuh… Has visto mi lado oscuro.

"¡No qué va! ¡Es tan bueno que me lloran los ojos!"

El castaño volvió a sentir un escalofrió y volvió a mirar de lado a lado del parque, solo para suspirar de alivio al no haber ni rastro de cierta peliazul.

-¿Estás viajando?

Pregunta el castaño mientras un pequeño hilito de sangre comienza a descender por su nariz.

-¡Ah! ¡Te sangra la nariz!

Exclama la monja mientras comienza a rebuscar en su bolso.

-No, me han trasladado a la iglesia de esta ciudad… Pero me he perdido. No estoy acostumbrada al idioma así que es complicado. Aquí tienes.

La monja le ofrece su pañuelo y el castaño lo emplea para limpiarse la sangre que desciende por su nariz. Una vez esta se detuvo el castaño decidió intervenir.

-Creo que se dónde está la iglesia. Si quieres te acompaño.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡El señor guía nuestro camino!

El castaño se ría ante la alegría y devoción que procesa la monja y enseguida se pone delante de ella.

-¡Hala vamos!

-¿A dónde diablos piensas ir? ¿M-a-e-s-t-r-o?

-¡Kyaaaa!

Kiyohime acababa de regresar al parqué solo para encontrarse con Issei coqueteando tranquilamente con una belleza rubia. La peliazul no se encontraba vistiendo su habitual kimono, ya que al regresar a casa se había cambiado de ropa solo para impresionar a Issei.

La dragona llevaba puesta una chaqueta azul vaquera sobre una camiseta blanca, y llevaba una falda corta también azul, conservando únicamente sus medias blancas y sandalias de su atuendo original.

La dragona miraba fijamente al castaño, y este temiéndose lo peor si soltaba alguna mentira decidió responder contándole con pelos y señales todo lo que había transcurrido en su ausencia.

-¿Así que era eso? ¡No te preocupes pequeña Asia! Mi maestro y yo nos encargaremos de llevarte a la iglesia.

Curiosamente algo en el interior de la chica dragón le estaba pidiendo que tenía que proteger a la pequeña monja. Kiyohime no sabía el motivo pero igualmente decidió que merecía la pena. Al fin y al cabo… ¿Acaso las monjas no tienen un voto de castidad?

Los tres emprendieron el rumbo en dirección a la iglesia en lo alto de la colina. El paseo fue de lo más tranquilo y de alguna forma Asia y kiyohime lograron hacerse amigas. Cosa que sorprendió a Issei ya que desde que la había invocado esta no había parado de considerar a todas las mujeres que se pasaban por delante del castaño como rivales.

-¡Ah! ¡Es esa, qué bien!

Exclama Asia entusiasmada al ver el campanario de la iglesia asomándose en la lejanía.

-Parece que no estaba tan lejos después de todo. ¡¿No es genial Asia?!

-¡Sí! ¡Muchas gracias Issei, Hime!

Los tres siguieron caminando tranquilamente hasta que de repente el cielo azul se tornó verdoso fruto de la activación de alguna clase de barrera.

-Esto es malo… ¡Maestro, Asia! ¡Manteneros detrás de mí!

El castaño y la monja obedecen mientras el espíritu heroico convocaba su naginata y se ponía en guardia. En frente de ellos aparecieron tres seres alados de un círculo mágico.

-¿Así que eres tu aquella que se interpuso en el camino de Reinare? No pareces tan fuerte como nos lo había contado.

Exclamo la figura que llevaba una fedora mientras en su espalda hacía gala de dos pares de alas negras.

-Y parece que no solo ha traído al objetivo principal, sino que además trae consigo a la monja del Twilight Healing. ¡¿Acaso no es nuestro día de suerte?!

Una niña pequeña con atuendo de Lolita gótica ríe maliciosamente mientras piensa en lo divertido que sería descuartizar en ese instante a esos humanos inferiores.

-No bajéis la guardia. Ese descuido le costó un ala a Reinare.

-Sí, mamá Kalawarner.

Respondió la lolita gótica mientras se burlaba de su compañera.

'Esto es malo. Normalmente podría acabar con ellos con relativa facilidad pero…'

La dragona hecho un pequeño vistazo hacia atrás evaluando a sus compañeros.

'Ni mi maestro ni la monja tienen experiencia en batalla. Si me aparto por tan solo un instante es probable que uno de esos seres los acabe matando. ¡Maldición! ¡No me gusta lo más mínimo pero no queda otra!'

{Maestro. No me gusta pedirte esto pero… ¿Podrías invocar a otro sirviente? No respondas en voz alta, limítate a asentir con la cabeza si la respuesta es afirmativa.}

El castaño rebusca en su bolsillo y en este se encuentra la carta del Archer de plata que le había tocado en su primer y único sobre. El castaño hizo una nota mental acerca de que tenía que comprar más sobres mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

{Bien. ¡Invócalo ahora!}

Grito telepáticamente Kiyohime mientras se abalanzaba a toda velocidad hacia los ángeles caídos, los cuales se sorprenden y la rubia no puede evitar ser seccionada por la mitad por la naginata.

Asia se horroriza ante tan terrible escena mientras que el castaño simplemente tirita mientras sostiene la carta delante de sus ojos.

Un torrente de partículas de luz azuladas se concentran delante del castaño y en un resplandor plateado aparece la figura de una joven de cabello violeta que emite un aura encantadora.

-Mi nombre es Euryale. Así es, soy una diosa. Puede que sea una corta vida, pero… Haz lo mejor para entretenerme.

Se presenta el sirviente de la clase Archer y el hombre de la fedora con cuatro alas negras no puede parar de reír, a pesar de haber perdido ya a una de sus compañeras.

-¿Has oído? Esta pequeña piltrafilla se hace llamar diosa. ¿Vemos si puedes hacerle honor a ese nombre?

Un arco dorado se hace presente en las manos de la pequeña Archer, y esta rápidamente lo apunta hacia el hombre de la fedora.

-¿Quieres ver como soy cuando me pongo seria? Incluso si lo acabas lamentando, ¡ya es muy tarde! ¡Ei!

El ángel caído apenas tiene tiempo de esquivar la flecha que tenía como objetivo su pecho, haciendo que esta se ensarte en su brazo.

-¡Arg! ¡Maldita perra!

-¡E~i! Ufufufu.

Dos flechas más impactan contra el ángel caído que en lugar de escapar decidió perder el tiempo maldiciendo a la pequeña Archer.

-¡Hora de caer Angeli~to!

Esta última flecha disparada por Archer posee mucha más energía concentrada, es por eso que la flecha avanzó a una velocidad casi imperceptible hasta alojarse en el interior del cráneo del ángel caído de cuatro alas. El cual murió al instante, sin embargo su cuerpo continuo revolcándose por el suelo cual gallina sin cabeza.

Por el otro lado Kalawarner a duras penas podía devolver golpes contra la velocidad de Kiyohime, la cual a pesar de ser un Lancer, poseía un manejo de la lanza de segunda. Cosa que permitió que en el momento en el que Donaseek perdiera contra Archer, la caída no dudara por un momento en escapar.

La barrera mágica desapareció y los espíritus heroicos se reagruparon junto a su maestro y una monja ahora inconsciente al no ser capaz de procesar tanta violencia.

-Archer, encárgate de llevar a la monja mientras yo llevó a nuestro maestro.

-Espera. ¿Quién te crees que eres para darme órdenes? …¡Hey! ¡No os valláis sin mí!

La pequeña Gorgona acaba obedeciendo a regañadientes a Kiyohime y transporta en su espalda a Asia mientras ambos sirvientes saltan entre tejados en una escena que parece surrealista.

En cuestión de un par de minutos llegan a casa del castaño, y debido a motivos de espacio deciden hacer que Kiyohime y Euryale adopten forma astral mientras que Asia ocuparía la cama de invitados.

-¡Esto se está volviendo cada vez más y más bizarro!

Grito el castaño hacia el cielo mientras el mundo de lo sobrenatural se sacudía fuertemente por las hondas que inadvertidamente causaba el Sekiryutei con su sola presencia.


	3. Life 2: Un lío del Demonio

**Life 2: Un lío del demonio.**

A pesar de ser domingo, podemos encontrar a Issei Hyodou en las puertas de la academia acompañado de Kiyohime y Euryale. Las cuales no querían apartarse ni un solo metro de su maestro ya que este había sido convocado ahí por mediación de un familiar de Rias Gremory.

-Buenos días Issei Hyodou. Me alegra que hayas decidido venir a mi invitación tan repentina. ¿Quieres un poco de té?

-Claro, será un placer…

Acepta gustosamente el castaño mientras Kiyohime lo perfora con la mirada.

La reina de Rias Gremory le ofrece una taza de té al castaño y una vez esté la termino comenzaron con el tema que les había traído hasta ahí.

-Me gustaría saber los motivos que te han llevado a atacar la iglesia. No se los detalles pero tener que lidiar con los cadáveres de dos ángeles caídos no es algo con lo que me sienta especialmente cómoda. ¿Me entiendes…?

-Lo sé… Simplemente intentábamos mostrarle el camino a una monjita cuando esos seres nos atacaron así por las buenas. No veas lo difícil que ha sido conciliar el sueño después de presenciar tamaña escena…

Se disculpa el castaño mientras la pelirroja solo puede suspirar al ver que todo el papeleo que tuvo que tramitar el día anterior, no sirvió para nada.

-Entiende que nos encontramos en una situación muy delicada. Ahora mismo eres parte del mundo sobrenatural, y lamento informarte que no estás afiliado con ninguna de las facciones. Si continuas tocando la moral del bando de los ángeles caídos al final es probable que acabes muerto.

Explica la diablesa mientras en su mente se lamenta que no pueda intentar nada con el tema de incluir a Issei en su nobleza, ya que cierta peliazul podría volver a sacar al chico por la ventana al mínimo avance.

 _'_ _Y para colmo ahora también tiene a Euryale como sirviente…'_

Pensó Rias con cierto tono de envidia ya que al igual que el castaño, la pelirroja era una Otaku hecha y derecha con una cuenta de Fate Grand Order. El solo pensar que el castaño puede tener sirvientes en la vida real la mata de envidia.

Archer parecía pensar que jugar con su pelo era una mejor manera de pasar el tiempo que atender a la conversación de su maestro. Aunque de vez en cuando no podía evitar mirar a la más pequeña de los integrantes del club con una mirada picara en su rostro.

 _'_ _Tengo que meterme con ella… jejeje. ¡Me recuerda demasiado a Medusa como para dejarla pasar por alto!'_

Pensó para sí Euryale mientras la pequeña nekomata comenzó a sentir un escalofrió recorrer su espalda.

-En fin… No contar con el apoyo de ninguna facción puede ser un problema. Y es por eso que a pesar que he desistido en mis intentos de hacerte parte de mi nobleza… Creo que un contrato formal de mago sería suficiente como para considerarte parte de nuestro bando. ¿Qué me dices?

Ofrece la pelirroja y el castaño iba a responder afirmativamente casi sin pensárselo. Sin embargo su espíritu heroico era mucho más inteligente de lo que aparentaba.

-Lo siento pero me temo que mi maestro no puede aceptar ese trato. Una tregua de colaboración y no agresión mutua estaría bien. Sin embargo no aceptaré nada que ate a mi maestro a ninguna facción u organización.

-¿Hime-chan?

-Ya habéis oído a Lancer. Ahora si nos disculpáis… El día es corto y tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que pasarlo en esta sala rodeados de seres sobrenaturales. ¡Vamos Ise! ¡No me hagas esperar!

-Sí, Archer…

El castaño se despide entre lágrimas mientras es arrastrado por sus sirvientes hacia el exterior del viejo edificio. Los demonios no pueden evitar preguntarse quién es el verdadero maestro dentro de su relación.

-Hyodou Issei… ¿Me pregunto qué es lo que debo de hacer contigo?

Por lo pronto la pelirroja decidió hacer su reporte semanal, incluyendo en este la capacidad del castaño para invocar espíritus. Aunque obviamente evito mencionar que dichos espíritus provenían de un juego para celular, ya que eso le habría traído más problemas a ella que al castaño.

 **-Lolololololololololololo-**

 **Sótano de la iglesia abandonada.**

-No solo hemos perdido a Donaseek y a Mitelt, sino que además la poseedora del Twilight Healing. El único artefacto sagrado capaz de devolverme mi ala y ganar el respeto de Azazel, ahora se encuentra en posesión de ese pervertido… ¿Dime otra vez por qué estamos haciendo esto Kala?

-Bueno… En primer lugar la misión de observar al joven pervertido vino directamente de Azazel. En segundo lugar fuiste tú la que decidió que el joven era demasiado peligroso como para dejarlo con vida y… Viendo lo que le ha pasado a Mitelt y a Donaseek… ¡Llevabas la jodida razón! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué artefacto sagrado te permite invocar a seres tan fuertes como esos?!

Se queja Kalawarner mientras todavía siente escalofríos de encontrarse con esa loca del pelo azul. Sus movimientos no eran muy buenos, sin embargo la rabia y velocidad con la que movía la lanza le costaron un par de dedos a la caída.

-La única que se me viene a la mente así de primeras es Annihilation Maker, sin embargo… El método con el que aparecieron esos seres es completamente distinto al de esa longinus. Annihilation Maker se basa en las sombras del usuario para traer al mundo los monstruos de su imaginación. Proceso que si me permites el comentario, ¡Es jodidamente extenuante en términos de maná! Y ese pervertido… ¡Dudo mucho que posea mucha más energía mágica que un niño pequeño!

Ambas caídas no pueden evitar soltar maldición tras maldición mientras piensan en el castaño. Y es entonces que Kalawarner tiene una idea.

-Todavía tenemos a ese grupo de exorcistas fugitivos. Podríamos hacer que se acerquen disimuladamente al pervertido y lo maten por nosotras. En ese momento podremos recuperar a la monja y recuperar así no solo nuestro orgullo como escuadrón, sino que también recuperaremos tu ala y Azazel nos felicitará por un trabajo bien hecho. Seguro que incluso nos aumentan el salario.

-¿Por qué no se me había ocurrido? ¡Eres un genio kala! ¡Seguro que si empleamos unos humanos, esos seres bajo el mando del pervertido no podrán intervenir!

-Así aremos. ¡Juajuajua!

-¡Ahjajaja!

Ambas caídas comenzaron a reír maniáticamente mientras ponían un nuevo plan bajo el asador.

 **-Lolololololololololololo-**

 **Distrito comercial de Kuoh.**

-Así que también venden sobres en los Kioscos, ¡Este es mi día de suerte!

Exclama el castaño mientras sostiene dos sobres de cartas de Fate en la mano. Mientras tanto Kiyohime se encontraba junto a Asia explorando el árcade en el que se encontraban, mientras Euryale observaba silenciosamente desde atrás mientras comía una nube de algodón de azúcar.

Viendo lo contentas que estaban las chicas, el castaño decidió dejar la apertura de cartas para otro momento y concentrarse en el árcade.

-¡Oh…! Así que esto es una máquina de puñetazos. Leí sobre ellas en un libro. Dicen que puedes ganar un premio si superas la puntuación más alta.

Explica Asia a Kiyohime mientras esta observa la maquina con curiosidad.

-¡Creo que voy a intentarlo!

Exclama la dragona mientras que su amiga rubia la mira con admiración.

-Primero hay que introducir una ficha. Luego hay que esperar a que estas luces de aquí se paguen y en ese momento… ¡Pum! Golpeas con fuerza esta bola.

Explica el castaño mientras introduce una ficha en la máquina. Detrás de ellos se podía ver a Euryale sonriendo maliciosamente como si hubiera tenido una premonición de lo que iba a acontecer poco después.

Las luces de la máquina se apagaron y la dragona peliazul golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la bola roja y… ¿hace falta mencionar lo que le puede ocurrir a una maquina cuando se la golpea con una fuerza veinte veces superior a la de un atleta olímpico?

 _ **-¡BOOOOM!-**_

La máquina simplemente revienta, al igual que la columna detrás de esta. Cosa que causa una enorme nube de polvo, la cual fue rápidamente empleada por el castaño para coger a Asia y salir por patas del local antes de que llamasen a la policía.

-¡Jajaja! ¡Tenías que haber visto la cara que has puesto cuando Lancer golpeó esa máquina! En un futuro tendré que hacerme con una de esas cosas que los mortales llaman videocámaras.

Ríe enérgicamente la Gorgona mientras muerde el palito del algodón de azúcar para sacarle el poco sabor que le quedaba.

-¿Por qué nos hemos ido del establecimiento? Yo quería mi premio…

El castaño no sabía que responderle a la dragona, por eso decidió simplemente quedarse callado y cambiar la dirección del paseo hacia una Burger Queen. Mientras tanto una joven de cabello color ceniza los observaba a través de unos prismáticos desde lo alto de la azotea de un edificio cercano.

-¿Así que ese chico es el Nexo…? Me parece un poco simplón, pero eso igual se debe a que para mí todos los asiáticos se me hacen iguales.

-Eso te pasa por que apenas has visto mundo. Cundo tengas una decena de años más podrás discernir mejor a la gente independientemente de la etnia.

Respondió un hombre de más de dos metros de altura, el hombre era musculoso y lucía un pelo de una tonalidad pelirroja. El rasgo más distintivo de su cara sería la enorme cicatriz que atraviesa la mitad de su pómulo izquierdo.

El hombre comenzó a acariciarse su perilla mientras empleaba su visión aumentada por aura para observar como el castaño compartía mesa con tres jóvenes muchachas.

-La monja parece ser una humana real. El resto han de ser fruto del poder del Nexo. Puede que estemos alejados pero la joven de cabellos violetas no ha parado de observar nuestra posición desde que han entrado en el Burger. Sus características son demasiado elevadas como para ser una humana. Y eso sin tener en cuenta la fuerza de la peliazul. Sinceramente no me gustaría ser esa máquina de boxeo.

-Razón de más para tener un ojo en el Nexo. Por cierto… ¿Qué es lo que llevas en esa bolsa?

-¿Oh, esto?

Pregunta el pelirrojo mientras levanta una bolsa enorme en la que bien cabría la compra para una familia entera.

-Aquí tengo la nueva colección de merchandising de Milky Spiral 7 Alternative.

-¡¿El qué?!

-Milky Spiral 7. ¿Acaso no sabes nada de anime?

-No. Lo siento. Estoy demasiado ocupada con el entrenamiento como para ponerme a ver series.

Se disculpa Francisca mientras Vítor Foth, también conocido como el titán de la destrucción asiente comprendiendo los motivos de la joven.

-El entrenamiento puede ser duro. Pero las recompensas que te ofrece siempre son algo muy a tener en cuenta. Sin embargo ahora que estas bajo mi cuidado… ¡Te mostrare lo que es un anime para los machos de verdad!

La joven no puedo evitar estremecerse ante las expectaciones de una figura tan imponente como lo es el titán de la destrucción. Negarse no es ninguna opción por lo que a la pobre Francisca no le queda de otra aparte de hacer de tripas corazón y obedecer las locuras de su profesor.


End file.
